Por qué no te das cuenta?
by Rachel16
Summary: Hermione está perdidamente enamorada de cierto pelirrojo amigo suyo, el problema es que él no parece sentir lo mismo que ella y las rivales no le faltan............... manden reviews please!!! Her/R 1.000% jajajaja
1. mejores amigas

Las lagrimas que me salían eran como para llenar un estadio de quidditch y si alguien me viera en este momento de seguro me preguntaría que me pasa.  
  
-¿Hermione que te ocurre?. Era Ginny. El verla me hizo acordar de Ron y de la chica de ravenclaw a la cual de seguro iba a hacer su novia en un futuro cercano.  
  
-Hermione, dime que te pasó, me preocupas.  
  
-Cosas mías -le respondí en un hilo de voz.  
  
-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si tienes algún problema- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro notablemente preocupada- al igual que con Harry y Ron.  
  
Ese comentario hizo que de mis ojos saliera una gran cantidad de lagrimas más. Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa aun y me llevo a un aula vacía para que pudiéramos conversar con más tranquilidad, ya que la gente empezaba a voltearse para ver "el show".  
  
-Hermione dime de una vez que está pasando -habló mi mejor amiga ya bastante harta con el "lloriqueo".  
  
Sequé mis lagrimas, sentía que mi cara estaba hirviendo y mis ojos hinchados, pero de esta no me iba a salvar, Ginny no me iba a dejar hasta que le contara lo que me pasaba, así que empece:  
  
-Bueno..., hay un chico...  
  
-Que no es Ron (Ginny!!!!), jajajajaja está bien, continúa.  
  
-Y este chico me gusta muchísimo hace bastante tiempo...  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-Pero ahora me a dado más fuerte el enamoramiento y para él sólo soy "su mejor amiga"...  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Y ahora las cosas han empeorado porque una chica que es más "de su tipo" está enamorada de él y me a pedido que le entregue una carta "de amor" pensando que yo sólo lo quiero "como amigo" cuando eso no es así y también viene el hecho que él sólo me quiere como su amiga y algunas veces ni se da cuenta que estoy al lado de él.  
  
Ginny quedó marcando ocupado con "mi confesión", pero a los pocos segundos entendió mi situación.  
  
-¿Y esa chica de que casa es?.  
  
-Ravenclaw, se notaba que me ganaba por un año o dos...  
  
-¡Debe ser la amiga de la estúpida de Cho-Chang!. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿quién es Cho-Chang?.  
  
-Ya sabes... Harry te contó que invito a una chica llamada Cho-Chang al baile del año pasado y que ahora era su amiga, que ahora se juntaba con ella y sus amigas.  
  
-Verdad -contesté en voz baja.  
  
-De seguro Harry llevó a Ron para una de sus "juntas" y ahí la tipa se fijó en él. Cho va 6to año, no hay duda, es una de las amigas de ella.  
  
Ginny se veía bastante animada, pero yo me acurruqué en un rincón del salón.  
  
-Ginny... -una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla silenciosamente- no quiero perder a Ron.  
  
Ella se acurrucó también junto a mí.  
  
-Ni yo a Harry, bueno..., no quiero que ande de novio con Cho-Chang, ahí te juro que no podría respirar más.  
  
-¿Y qué puedo hacer con la carta?.  
  
-Ahí no puedo ayudarte... pasa a ser decisión tuya.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Pienso entregársela -dije con total seguridad en mí, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo una especie de veneno que se iba esparciendo por todo mi cuerpo.  
  
-Suerte amiga.  
  
-Gracias, también suerte para ti.  
  
Las dos salimos del aula y fuimos a cenar. Al llegar al Gran Comedor...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
hola!!!! gracias x sus reviews!! =), perdonen la demora, pero e estado muy ocupada con las cosas del cole. Pero bueno! aquí esta el 2do capítulo y espero tener lo más pronto posible el 3ro, ojalá que este les sea d su agrado. C despide: Rachel  
  
P.D: los invito a que lean mi 1er FF ("5to año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts"), chau y please dejen reviews!!! =) 


	2. ¿te confesaste?

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se toparon con algo que las entristeció mucho: Harry y Ron conversando animadamente con un grupo de chicas de ravenclaw al lado de la mesa de gryffindor. Entre ellas estaban sus rivales. Se sentaron como si nada a unas cuantas sillas del grupito. Después de unos minutos los amigos "inseparables" se despidieron de sus "amiguitas" y tomaron asiento al frente de las dos chicas.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione!, ¡hola Ginny! -saludaron al mismo tiempo los recién llegados. Hermione y Ginny notaron que andaban más sonrientes de lo normal.  
  
-¡Hola! -contestó el saludo Ginny sin una nota de amargura.  
  
Hermione no habló. Estaba sacando algo de su mochila y Ginny temiera que fuera...  
  
-Toma Ron -le dijo la chica de cabello enmarañado al pelirrojo todavía que todavía reía estirándole la mano para entregarle un pergamino que las ella y Ginny sabían perfectamente que lo que era.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó confundido Ron.  
  
-Te lo manda una de tus a...migas -dudó en decir la ultima palabra. Ron no estiró el pergamino y le dedico una mirada bastante extraña a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué amiga?.  
  
-Una con las que estabas hablando recién.  
  
-Jejejeje, cual de todas...  
  
-No es gracioso Harry.  
  
-¡Pero si se nota que le gustas!, ¡yo que tú la acepto!, lastima que a Cho no se le note... jajajaja.  
  
Ginny se atoró con un trozo de pavo que se había echado a la boca hace unos instantes, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar el oxigeno y bajar levemente la cabeza "para mirar mejor su plato".  
  
Ron sonrió ligeramente al comentario de su amigo y estiró el pergamino. Para esto, Hermione siguió comiendo normalmente (¡tenía que ver la reacción de Ron!).  
  
Al terminar de leer, el menor de los Weasley apoyó con el codo en la mesa y mira por la ventana (Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir), luego se para y sale del comedor con el pergamino en la mano.  
  
Ginny le pega un codazo a su amiga y esta sólo le responde:  
  
-Permiso, quiero ir a estudiar para el examen de Transformaciones.  
  
Salió del salón dejando a Ginny incomoda observando el asiento que había dejado. Allí se encontraba el libro "Guía de transformaciones para avanzados" de Emeric Switch.  
  
Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, a cada paso que daba sentía que le pesaban más las piernas. Se sentía hueca, en blanco, pensaba en algo y le dolía la cabeza de inmediato. ¿A dónde habrá ido Ron después de leer la carta?, ¿se le habrá declarado a la amiga de Cho?. Sólo eso le rondaba en la cabeza.  
  
Después de horas de caminata sin rumbo se topó con la señora gorda del retrato. Al entrar la sala común vio a Harry sentado haciendo sus deberes en un escritorio cerca de la ventana, fue a hacerle compañía y obviamente a ayudarlo.  
  
-Hola Harry-le dijo con voz apenas audible.  
  
-Hola Hermione, ¿dónde andabas?, te fui a buscar a la biblioteca y no estabas.  
  
-Es que fui a caminar, quería despejarme.  
  
En esto Ron entra por el hueco del retrato y va donde ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos -los saludó como siempre, sentándose a un extremo del sillón más cercano.  
  
-Y, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunta Harry dejando a un lado la tarea.  
  
-Después te cuento- le contesta éste sonriendo un poco. (a Hermione casi le da un infarto ahí mismo).  
  
-Oh, bueno, entonces los dejo solos, permiso.  
  
-¡Vamos Hermione!, no te enojes- la recién nombrada voltea su vista al pelirrojo- vamos, siéntate conmigo.  
  
(se quedó paralizada, ¡ahora ya no había duda!, ya era novio de esa chica y la trata a ella como su "mejor amiga" más que otras veces, no podía soportarlo...).  
  
-¡No quiero!- (¿cómo que no quería?, ¡claro que quería!) dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación de las chicas.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
1.000.000 d gracias x dejar sus opiniones!!! =). Aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo, ojalá les guste y please dejen sus opiniones, son muy valiosas y no saben cuanto animan para q uno lo hago lo mejor posible!!!, q estén bien, besos: Rachel 


	3. Hermione, ¿donde estas?

Apenas pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, de verdad estaba muy triste, ¡se lo habían ganado!, eso que ella a tratado de conquistarlo desde 2do curso, ¡que injusta era la vida!. Después de largas horas de pensamientos intensos, decidió resignarse, aunque le doliera el alma.  
  
Se arregló y bajó a la sala común. Al terminar el último peldaño, se dio cuenta que estaban Harry y su "cabecita de zanahoria" hablando en un sillón de espaldas a las escaleras. Se acercó sigilosamente para oír algo de la conversación.  
  
-... ¿y hoy la vas a ver? -se escuchó la voz de Harry.  
  
-Sí, hoy nos pensamos juntar antes del almuerzo.  
  
-Genial, que bueno que hallan quedado las cosas claras entre los dos, ya era hora.  
  
*los dos rieron*  
  
-Hermione, ¡hola! -Ginny había llegado en mal momento.  
  
-¡Baja la voz!- al parecer la pelirroja captó la idea y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido.  
  
-... bueno, tu sabes que ella me gusta mucho... -dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, eso está más que claro, se nota que no puedes vivir sin ella, ¡quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo!.  
  
-Pero creo que se enojó ayer, cuando intenté acercarme a ella.  
  
(QUE???, había intentado "acercarse" a la chica de Ravenclaw después de declarársele??). Ginny y Hermione se miraron muy tristes. Una comprendía el dolor que sentía la otra.  
  
-Jajajaja, es sólo que era primera vez.  
  
-Daría lo que fuera por abrazarla y sentirla al lado mío.  
  
(A Hermione se le desliza una muy silenciosa lágrima por su mejilla).  
  
-Uuuuuu ¡Ron!, como se nota que te tiene loquito.  
  
-Es la verdad, espero que algún día pueda demostrarle lo que siento por ella.  
  
-Pero ya lo sabe.  
  
(Hermione: Es Oficial: Ron se le declaró a la amiga de Cho-Chang). -¡Claro que lo sabe!, pero no todo- Ron se oía muy decidido- sabe que la quiero mucho, pero no que la....... amo.  
  
No aguantó más, se fue a sentar al sillón más cercano. Ginny fue detrás de ella. Al sentarse, un chorro de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era el peor día de todos, había perdido a su pelirrojo, a su zanahorita, a su amorcito, a su Ronnie, al chico que amaba en secreto desde que llegó a Hogwarts, no lo podía creer, lo había perdido.  
  
-Hermione, tranquila.  
  
-Ginny, ¿no entiendes?, él no la quiere, ¡la AMA!.  
  
-Tranquilizaste, sé que es difícil- bajo la cabeza- para mí también lo es, pero ya es hora de bajar a desayunar.  
  
-Tienes razón, tengo que aprender a no ser siempre la primera en todo- se secó las lágrimas-vamos.  
  
Iban cruzando la sala común con aires de "superación", cuando algo las detuvo:  
  
-¡Hermione! -era Ron.  
  
Habas voltearon. El que recién había gritado se acercó a ellas.  
  
-Te estaba esperando- ¿me estaba esperando?- ¿me puedes prestar la tarea de Pociones?.  
  
-Lo ciento, estoy apurada, adiós.  
  
Se fueron dejando a Ron ensimismado.  
  
Ya habían ido a desayunar. Ella y Ginny ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, de todas maneras no quería estar en el comedor, estaba segura que estaría ahí Ron "luciendo" su nueva novia, así que pensando en los lugares en los que Ronald Weasley no iría jamás un fin de semana, sólo se reducía a una opción: Biblioteca.  
  
-Hermione, ¿puedes decirme la hora?.  
  
-¡Hay no!.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?.  
  
-Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo.  
  
-¡Na!, ya no importa, con el desayuno que tomamos gracias a la depre todavía sigo satisfecha.  
  
-Si, tienes razón...  
  
-Mmm, ¿terminaste?.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-A mi falta, tengo para rato aquí- =S -si quieres puedes irte, no pasa nada.  
  
-Gracias, es que estoy media cansada.  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la sala común.  
  
-Sí, nos vemos ahí, adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
-Hola Ginny.  
  
-Hola Adriana, ¿has visto a Hermione?.  
  
-No, no ha venido, yo estoy aquí desde hace mucho rato y no ha visto.  
  
-¿Qué raro?, quedamos de vernos aquí, ojalá no le haya pasado nada.  
  
Harry y Ron entran en ese momento a la sala común.  
  
-Hola Ginny, ¿has visto a Hermione? -le pregunta Harry al acercarse a ella. Ron estaba pálido (n/a: que novedad!) y muy nervioso.  
  
-No, no la e visto, pero quedamos de encontrarnos aquí y no aparece-le respondió con el alma en un hilo, si Ron estaba tan nervioso era porque le había pasado algo, y si eso lo asociamos con la desaparición de Hermione, no quedaba un resultado muy agradable- Adriana no la ha visto, y ella acuérdense que se la pasa aquí desde su caída "poco vista" en las escaleras.  
  
-Tranquila, si vamos a encontrarla, ¿dónde estaban ustedes cuando se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrarse acá?-le preguntó Harry tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
-En la biblioteca.  
  
-¡¿En la biblioteca?!- saltó Ron notablemente alterado.  
  
-Y si ella justo... -habló Harry para el mismo, pero dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.  
  
-¡Hay que encontrarla!.  
  
Se encaminaron al hueco del retrato.  
  
-¿Chicos que está pasando? -preguntó Ginny aun más nerviosa que antes siguiéndolos con los libros aún en los brazos- ¡QUE OCURRE!.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta y la miró:  
  
-Ginny, no te asustes, nosotros la vamos a buscar toda la noche si es necesario, así que no te preocupes- en ese instante él le dedica la cara más tierna que ella jamás había visto- confía en mí.  
  
-Por favor avísenme apenas la encuentren- le contestó tratando de ocultar la enorme baba que se le estaba cayendo.  
  
-Está bien- le acarició la mejilla en milésimas de segundos (fue tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a disfrutarlo) y se fue a paso redoblado por el retrato para alcanzar a Ron que ya había salido de ahí hace rato.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
*Hermione acordándose de lo ocurrido hace unas horas:  
  
-Gracias, es que estoy media cansada.  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la sala común.  
  
-Sí, nos vemos ahí, adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Tomó sus cosas, pidió los libros que necesitaba y salió de la biblioteca. Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos. Al doblar en una esquina su corazón se detuvo, era como si el mundo se detuviera por completo: unos metros más allá, se encontraba Ron besándose con la chica de la carta. Al reaccionar a del "impacto", dio la vuelta y hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sólo pensaba en que no quería volver a ver aquella imagen de Ron BESANDO a aquella chica.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hola!!!! jejeje, sorry x la demora, es q estaba en periodo d pruebas, o como dicen en algunos países: "exámenes". Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, ojalá les guste y les digo altiro: ¡LO HICE + LAGO!, así que no c me quejen jajaja, es que cuando uno escribe un cap c ve largo, pero c achica al momento de publicarlo. Me despido, ah!, importante: no olviden dejar sus opiniones!!!, bueno, ahora sí me voy, q estén bien: Rachel. 


End file.
